The Hidden Clans
by devildog23
Summary: What if the clans of the forest, weren't alone? What if they influenced rouges and loners to take up the warrior code? This story chronicles the rise of three new clans, and their adventures and battles. It will be told from many different view points from every clan. It begins with their search for a home, and will continue into the future as they attempt to settle into clan life.
1. Chapter 1: Origins

The Origins of the "Other" Clans

Everyone knows the story of the Warrior clans of the forest. Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan. Even now, rumors of the fifth clan, Skyclan, have been resurfacing far away. The four clans lived in the forest for many seasons, before being forced out of their home by twolegs. They moved on to settle at their new lake home, where they live to this day. The clans were originally just bands of rouges and loners, following behind their brave leaders; Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind. They crafted the warrior code, and spread it to others. They staked out their territory, and forced any loners or rouges away from their territory. One thing that is not commonly known, is that the clans influence spread farther than their forest.

The clans were fierce defenders of their territory and weren't afraid of a fight. Because of this, many rouges and loners were scattered across the land. They took word of the warrior clans to the twolegplace, and even further. Many rouges and loners saw the wisdom in the clan's way of life, but were driven away whenever they approached clan territory. It is in this way, that other clans were created, beyond the land of the original clans. North of Shadowclan territory, in a forest among the twoleg farms, they found their beginning.

In this forest resided three clans; Earthclan, Fireclan, and Stormclan. Earthclan cats are noble, brave and excellent woodland hunters. They are at home among the trees and thick underbrush. Fireclan lived near the edge of the forest, where they dealt with twolegs and their monsters, as well as rouges and loners. They are fierce warriors, and are very proud. They are at home in open spaces, daring any to challenge their warrior skills. Stormclan also lived near the edge of the forest, among a scattering of rocks and boulders. They believe the boulders were moved by twolegs, but are unsure why. They are a reclusive clan, usually only seen at gatherings. They are very aggressive when it comes to inquiries into their business. They're warriors have learned to fish from the stream that runs through the forest, though they aren't fond of swimming.

The three clans lived for many peaceful seasons in the forest. The other clans were always bitter that they had been forced to settle on the edges of the forest when Earthclan claimed the forest, so tensions were often high. Unfortunately, circumstances were not kind to the clans. When the twolegs destroyed the original clan's forest to make way for the thunderpath, they soon started making trouble for the new clans. They began building a new twolegplace near the new clans. Eventually, they came too close, and the clans were forced to leave their homes, just like their predecessors. They began travelling, unwittingly following in the other clans footsteps. While the original clans climbed to slopes to travel through the Tribe of Rushing Water's land, the new clans skirted the mountains, and chose to head north.

The following stories will be told from many different points of view from every clan, from when the clans found their new home, and the events that transpired thereafter. A list of cats from each clan will follow shortly. I have been reading Erin Hunters warriors books for many years, and have thoroughly enjoyed them all. I have actually been making these stories up since I started reading the books, but this is the first time I've decided to write them down. Bear with me please, I'm not sure how well received this will be, as it's my first time posting on here, but, I guess we shall see. I'd appreciate anything you guys would like to say, advice, compliments, criticism, I'll take it all. I shall be back soon with the first chapter.


	2. Clan Lists

I know this isn't really much of a chapter, but I need to get this out of the way so you know who's who. The First REAL chapter will be out shortly, and I will tell you it will be from Rainpaw's point of view. Until then, Peace out.

Earthclan

**Leader: Spiritstar x3(lives)** – Small black tom with white feet, and long tail with a white tip. His eyes are deep amber and his fur is starting to gray with age.

**Deputy: Snowstorm \ Rainpaw 3m** **(moons of training)** – A large white tom with grey tufts of fur, and green eyes.\ A broad shouldered black tom with white feet and a white chest and deep blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: Bluefire** – A sleek, dark grey she cat with stunningly blue eyes.

**Warriors: Snakefang \ Wildpaw 5m** – A black tom with deep green eyes and oddly long fangs. \ A tom with long mottled brown and black fur and green eyes.

**Petalstep** – A lithe, light brown she cat with amber eyes.

**Branchwhisker \ Fuzzypaw 3m** – A dark brown tom with amber eyes, a long tail, and long legs. \ Long furred light grey tom with blue eyes and large paws.

**Rubyeyes** – An albino she cat with startlingly white fur and pink eyes.

**Cloudspots** – A white and grey she cat with green eyes.

**Moonfur** – A dark grey she cat with dark blue eyes.

**Rainstorm** – A large, muscular grey tom with sharp blue eyes.

**Ghostclaw \ Shadowpaw 5m** – A large tom with long black fur. He has a white muzzle, chest and feet as well as green eyes. \ A slight black tom with amber eyes.

**Redtalon** - A tom with shaggy brown fur and green eyes.

**Queens: Sunpelt \ Honeykit \ Goldenkit 4 m (age) – **A light brown she cat with amber eyes. \ A white she cat with light golden paws and blue eyes \ A golden she cat with amber eyes

**Rainbowdapple \ Icekit \ Blackkit 2 m – **A small, light brown she cat with black stripes and green eyes. \ A brown she cat with light blue eyes. \ A black tom with green eyes.

**Elders: Quickleaf **– A sand colored she cat with green eyes, and a broken paw.

**Rockpelt – **A large dark grey tom with blue eyes, and a muzzle gray with age.

**Fireclan**

**Leader: Smokestar x5 **– A sleek black tom with a battle scarred muzzle and amber eyes.

**Deputy: Thunderfang \ Eaglepaw 3 m –** A large tom with long white fur and green eyes. \ A broad shouldered tom with brown and black mottled fur and amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat: Ivyheart \ Spottedmist – **A she cat with soft brown fur and deep green eyes. \ A small gray she cat with white feet and blue eyes.

**Warriors: Blackfrost – **A large black tom with green eyes. He is missing a toe on his front right paw from frostbite as a kit.

**Falcontalon \ Hawkpaw 4m **– A large light brown tom with a long tail and amber eyes. \ A sleek dark brown tom with green eyes and long claws.

**Duststorm \ Smallpaw 4m – **A dark brown tom with amber eyes. \ A small grey tom with blue eyes and small paws.

**Dapplefrost – **A white and grey dappled she cat with blue eyes.

**Reedtail \ Troutpaw 4 m **– A golden furred tom with blue eyes and a long tail. \ A small brown tom with blue eyes.

**Crescentflame **– A dark grey she cat with amber eyes**.**

**Stonestep **– A small grey tom with green eyes.

**Sparrowflight – **A lithe brown she cat with blue eyes.

**Birchtail - **A white tom with grey stripes and amber eyes.

**Mossfur **– A grey she cat with deep green eyes.

**Queens: Sandstripe \ Owlkit \ Amberkit 2m –** A sandy brown she cat with amber eyes. \ A small grey tom with amber eyes \ A golden she cat with amber eyes.

**Elders: Shortail** – A small grey tom with blue eyes and half a tail.

**Stormclan**

**Leader: Redstar x4 – **A reddish brown tom, with one blue eye, and is blind in the other eye due to a battle scar.

**Deputy: Razortalon \ Spikepaw x5 **- A large black tom with green eyes. \ A broad shouldered white tom with blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: Mousefoot – **A small light grey tom with blue eyes.

**Warriors: Rabbitfoot – **A white tom with blue eyes and a short tail.

**Longstripe – **A small grey tom with black stripes and green eyes.

**Icefang – **A dark grey tom with amber eyes.

**Pebblesplash **– A small light grey she cat with blue eyes**.**

**Fallingsnow \ Cedarpaw X5 **– A white she cat with blue eyes. \ A light brown tom with green eyes.

**Fernwhisker –** A grey she cat with green eyes.

**Lilydapple – **A light grey she cat with green eyes and white feet.

**Blackpool \ Sootpaw X5 – **A black tom with dark blue eyes. \ A black tom with amber eyes.

**Hailfall – **A grey and white she cat with green eyes.

**Lightningstripe – **A dark grey she cat with amber eyes and a long white stripe on her back.

**Queens: Frostwing \ Applekit \ Hazelkit \ Emberkit x4 – **A sandy colored she cat with white feet and blue eyes. \ A small grey she cat with green eyes. \ A black and brown furred she cat with green eyes. \ A russet furred she cat with blue eyes.

**Milkfur – **A small white she cat with green eyes.

**Elders: N/A**


End file.
